videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Suit Gundam
Mobile Suit Gundam & Tekken vs. Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting is a crossover fighting game (from Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON) and it is released for PC. Playable units ''Gundam * RX-78-2 Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type ** Unit Cost: 300 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi **Cost: 2000 * MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Akahana (CV: Katsuhisa Houki) * YMS-15 Gyan (''Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: M'Quve (CV: Masahiko Tanaka) * MSN-02 Zeong (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MS-06 Zaku II (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Cucuruz Doan (CV: Kenji Nomura) * RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) (Maxi Boost) ** Unit Cost: 200 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia Gear **Cost: 2000 * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSZ-006 Z Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * PMX-000 Messala **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * PMX-003 The-O (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * RX-139 Hambrabi (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Yazan Gable (CV: Houchu Ohtsuka) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Emma Sheen (CV: Maya Okamoto) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans color) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * RMS-108 Marasai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * NRX-055 Baund Doc (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * RX-93 Nu Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 2500/3000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * F91 Gundam Formula 91 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Seabook Arno (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-05 Berga Giros **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit Cost: 200 * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam + Assault/Assault-Buster **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM111E02 Gun-EZ **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Junko Jenko (CV: Yuko Kobayashi) * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V04+SD-VB01A V-Dash Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Marbet Fingerhat (CV: Ayako Shiraishi) * ZM-S24G Gedlav (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * MSN-06S Sinanju **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Full Frontal (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee Norn" (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 200 * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Shiroh Amada (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ** Pilot: Shiro Amada ** Unit Cost: 200 * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Christina MacKenzie (CV: Megumi Hayashibara) * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Anavel Gato (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * EMS-10 Zudah **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall (CV: Takaya Hashi) * YMT-05 Hildolfr **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen (CV: Masuo Amada) * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam Thunderbolt Version (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Io Fleming (CV: Yūichi Nakamura) * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) aka Psycho Zaku (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Daryl Lorenz (CV: Ryohei Kimura) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kincaido Nau (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * GF13-017NJII God Gundam/Burning Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) **Cost: 2500/3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Domon Kasshu (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Master Asia (CV: Yosuke Akimoto) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Heero Yuy (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa) * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Millardo Peacecraft/Zechs Merquise (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Trowa Barton (CV: Shigeru Nakahara) * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Treize Khushrenada (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu) * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Heero Yuy (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa) * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X + GS-9900 G-Falcon **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill (CV: Wataru Takagi and Mika Kanai) * NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Shagia Frost (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa) * WD-M01 Turn A Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Loran Cehack (CV: Romi Park) * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Gym Ghingnham (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Striker Pack weapons system (Aile, Sword, Launcher, I.W.S.P.) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Rau Le Creuset (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Athrun Zala (CV: Akira Ishida) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam + Silhouette Packs system (Force, Sword, Blast) (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam +Silhouette Packs system (Force, Sword, Blast) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Heine Westenfluss colors) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui and Oowashi packs) (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * GN-0000 00 Gundam/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser **Cost: 3000 **Pilots: Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad (CV: Mamoru Miyano and Miyu Irino) * GN-001 Gundam Exia + GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E (GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei/Soran Ibrahim (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 + Wear System (Normal, Spallow, Titus) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga) * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 + Wear System (Normal, Double Bullet) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno (CV: Takuya Eguchi) * xvm-zgc Zeydra (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 + Wear System (Normal, Fortress, Orbital) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Bellri Zenam (CV: Mark Ishii) * CAMS-05 Mack Knife (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Captain Mask/Luin Lee (CV: Takuya Satō) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Mikazuki Augus (CV: Kengo Kawanishi) * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin (CV: Masaya Matsukaze) * BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam ** Pilot: Meijin Kawaguchi III ** Unit Cost: 500 ''Tekken'' *Alex *Alisa Bosconovitch *Ancient Ogre *Angel *Anna Williams *Armor King II *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo San *Bob *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Claudio Serafino *Combot *Craig Marduk *Devil Jin *Dr. Bosconovitch *Eddy Gordo *Feng Wei *Forest Law *Ganryu *Gigas *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-X *Julia Chang *Jin Kazama *Jinpachi Mishima *Josie Rizal *Jun Kazama *Katarina Alves *Kazumi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima / Devil Kazuya *King II *Kuma II *Kunimitsu *Lars Alexandersson *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *Leo Kliesen *Lili *Ling Xiaoyu *Lucky Chloe *Marshall Law *Master Raven *Michelle Chang *Miguel *Miharu Hirano *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Ogre *Panda *Paul Phoenix *Prototype Jack *Raven *Roger Jr. *Sebastian *Sergei Dragunov *Shaheen *Slim Bob *Steve Fox *Tiger Jackson *Unknown *Violet *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu *Zafina ''Fatal Fury'' * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * Duck King * Tung Fu Rue * Hwa Jai * Raiden * Billy Kane * Geese Howard * Kim Kaphwan * Mai Shiranui * Wolfgang Krauser *Sokaku Mochizuki *Bob Wilson *Hon-Fu *Blue Mary *Franco Bash *Ryuji Yamazaki *Jin Chonshu *Jin Chonrei *Li Xiangfei *Toji Sakata *Tsugumi Sendo *Rock Howard *Bonne Jenet *Gato *Hotaru Futaba *Tizoc ''Art of Fighting'' * Ryo Sakazaki (リョウ・サカザキ) * Robert Garcia (ロバート・ガルシア) * Jack Turner (ジャック・ターナー) * Lee Pai Long (李白龍) * Micky Rogers (ミッキー・ロジャース　) * John Crawley (ジョン・クローリー　) * Mr. Big (ミスター・ビッグ) * Takuma Sakazaki (タクマ・サカザキ) / Mr. Karate (ミスター・カラテ) * Yuri Sakazaki (ユリ・サカザキ) * Eiji Kisaragi (如月影二) * Temjin (テムジン) * Kasumi Todoh (藤堂香澄) * Jin Fu-Ha (不破刃) * Karman Cole (カーマン・コール) * Lenny Creston (レニィ・クレストン) * Rody Birts (ロディ・バーツ) * Wang Koh-San (王覚山) Boss units ''Gundam'' (Sub-Bosses) * MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dmitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) * MSN-02 Perfect Zeong **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MA-08 Big Zam (Full Boost) **Pilot: Dozle Zabi (CV: Tessho Genda) * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II (Transformable) **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two * XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) * Adrastea class battleship * GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) * Apsalus II **Pilot: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) * GNMA-0001V Regnant **Pilot: Louise Halevy (CV: Chiwa Saito) * GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * AMA-X7 Shamblo (Full Boost) **Pilot: Loni Garvey (CV: Mariya Ise) * MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) * EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) ''Tekken'' (Sub-Bosses) *NANCY-MI847J *Azazel ''Fatal Fury'' (Sub-Bosses) *Richard Meyer *Michael Max *Grant ''Art of Fighting'' (Sub-Bosses) * Sinclair (シンクレア) ''Bosses'' Stage: EXTREME UNIVERSE, EXTREME EVOLUTION * Extreme Gundam (Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase/Tachyon Phase/Ignis Phase/Mystic Phase [Full Boost]) **Pilot: (CV: Gackt) ''Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. *Devil Kazumi ''Note: Devil Kazumi is currently the final boss of the game. *Kain R. Heinlein ''Note: Kain R. Heinlein is currently the final boss of the game. * Wyler (ワイラー) ''Note: Wyler is currently the final boss of the game. DLC Units Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" ** Pilot: Quentin Fermo ** Unit Cost: 500 * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom ** Pilot: Danton Hyleg ** Unit Cost: 100 Tekken/Def Jam *Eliza *Santos Street Fighter/The King of Fighters *Athena Asamiya *Akuma Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane Non-Playable Earth Federation *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *Sayla Mass *Mirai Yashima *General Revil *Matilda Ajan Titans *Paptimus Scirocco *Jamaican Daninghan *Bask Om Anti-Earth Union Group *Bright Noa *Henken Bekkener *Torres *Astonaige Medoz *Hayato Kobayashi Principality of Zeon *Kycilia Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Cucuruz Doan *Crowley Hamon *Braskinev The King of Fighters *Rose Bernstein *Botan *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Bandai games Category:Namco Category:SNK